The present invention is related to food and beverage dispensers, and more specifically to a method and means to provide ultraviolet disinfection of dispensing points of food and beverage dispensers.
Food and beverage dispensers can become contaminated with molds and/or bacteria. Such molds and/or bacteria can then be inadvertently passed along for consumption, thereby posing a potential health threat. Such contamination can occur in various ways.
For example, FIGS. 1a, 1b, and 1c show a known bar gun 12 (or beverage dispenser) that is placed in its holster 14. Such a bar gun 12 and holster 14 set up is commercially available from the assignee of this patent application. FIG. 1a depicts the general position of the dispensing nozzle 16 of the bar gun 12 as it is being inserted into the holster 14, while being supported by the operator's hand. FIG. 1b depicts the at-rest (or unsupported) position of the bar gun 12 when stowed in the holster 14. The weight of the tubing bundle (not shown) attached to the bar gun 12, along with location of the center of gravity of the bar gun 12 relative to the holster 14, can cause the dispensing nozzle 16 to come into direct contact with the potentially contaminated interior surface 18 of the holster 14. The holster-based solution includes a generally cylindrical member that is configured to accept and encompass the nozzle of the bar gun, and provide a collection device for fluid discharged by the bar gun. This collection device may or may not be fitted with a drainage means, such as the drain line 20 shown. Additionally, while the collection device does provide for collection of fluid discharged from the dispensing nozzle 16 of the bar gun 12, continued use may cause a build-up on the interior surface 18 of the holster 14 as the fluids dry. Furthermore, if not regularly attended to, the interior surface 18 of the collection device can provide a medium for the growth of bacteria and/or molds. The size of the collection device can also readily allow for contact between the dispensing nozzle 16 and the inner surface 18 of the collection device, and thus potentially contaminating the dispensing nozzle through which the next beverage is dispensed to a customer.
Additionally, existing beverage dispensers, for example, hand-held beverage dispensers (e.g., a bar gun), are prone to contamination due to frequent handling by one or more users (who may have less than sanitary hands). Additionally, the residue of fluids dispensed by beverage dispensers often provides an environment that supports the growth of molds and/or bacteria either airborne or deposited by unsanitary contact. Such molds and/or bacteria may then be transferred into a dispensed beverage that is then consumed.
There is therefore a need to provide a way to disinfect food and beverage dispensers to avoid dispensing food and/or beverages that contain pathogens such as molds and/or bacteria.